bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeaTerror
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ayon page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 05:34, January 8, 2011 Edits Do not edit closed discussions. As I said, Ayon's name was spelled out by Kubo on a chapter cover. We do not reference names as it is unnecessary. The reference is the manga. This is how we get all names.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You're not even an admin so you shouldn't even close it actually. The point you missed was that it ISN'T referenced. There is no reference to where in the manga he was officially named. No chapter number, no page number, nothing at all. SeaTerror (talk) 06:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I am a member of the Policy and Standards Committee, we have the power to close a discussion as well as a few other powers normal users do not. As I said, no reference is necessary. It was written out by Kubo just like how we found out Ulquiorra's last name was spelled Cifer and not Schiffer and how Hallibel was actually Harribel. We used to have an image in that discussion but as you saw, it has been removed by image shack.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It is needed because other names were used before because nobody knew what the correct romanization was. There is no source for the correct romanization on the article. I mean by this logic anybody can edit an article adding their own speculation and saying IT WAS IN THE MANGA without sourcing it. SeaTerror (talk) 06:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) It is not just in the manga. It was on a specific chapter cover which we have all seen. If someone changes it, we know that it is wrong because of that chapter cover. I believe Ayon had a page in MASKED as well with his name printed out again. If you would like to see Kubo's official romanization then just read the chapters or MASKED but I assure that his name is Ayon and that will not be changing like it or not.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Your attitude is not appreciated. The words captain and lieutenant are only capitalized if used in a rank, meaning coming before a name. If they are used alone, they are not capitalized. This is how the English language works.-- Policies Hi, I'm SunXia, a member of the Policy & Standards Committee here at Bleach Wiki!! I would like to draw your attention to our policies here as it is against the rules to edit a discussion that has been closed by a member of the team!! You may feel the discussion can carry on but it would end up in circles because we go by what our trusted Translators do and until another source confirms the character's name, the chapter is what we go by and that's what it is translated as!! Please do not edit a closed discussion again, consider this a warning as our policies have to be followed to prevent counter productive atmospheres and edit warring!! Continuing to disregard policies will result in a ban!! Thank you!! :Second warning, one more, banned, it is his role here to end counter productive editing, one more time and banned!! If you actually bothered to read stuff here, you would know that I am the head of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee. When it comes to policy violations and making sure the rules are followed, I'm in charge of that. And yes, we are going to ban you because 1. You have never done anything productive here, 2. All you do is complain and refuse to follow the rules, 3. You are downright rude and refuse to have an actual conversation, you just like to whine and insult people and say you are right and I have seen you do this on Community Central as well with a friend of mine who you refused to listen to for the pure fact that he was a member of the VSTF. In short, yes, you are going to be banned. You can go away now.--